


How It Was Supposed to Be

by Khz1284



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Amanda, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shame, Omega Verse, Omega tops, Pre- Ludendorff, Strong Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khz1284/pseuds/Khz1284
Summary: When Trevor met Michael for the first time in that airfield, he was immediately drawn to this handsome young alpha.Pre-Ludendorff ABO. Trevor is omega. Michael is alpha. Amanda doesn't exist. Trikey live happily ever after. Michael helps Trevor get over his insecurities of being an omega.And please read the notes about the setting.





	1. Chapter 1

When Trevor met Michael for the first time in that airfield, he was immediately drawn to this handsome young alpha. It was like the world around him just faded away, and that blue-eyed chubby alpha was all there had left. 

He is not usually like this around other alphas. Sure, he is an omega, but definitely a strong one. He is so strong that most times people mistake him for an alpha. Growing up, his mother hated him being an omega, so she fed him suppressants the minute he hit puberty. She also kept reminding him how useless he was for being a weak omega. He was so ashamed of it, that he did everything he could to not become the useless shit in his mother’s mouth. He never allowed himself to be sexually attracted to alphas, and always refused to go bottom during sex. Luckily, he has an extremely big penis for an omega that it’s almost the normal size for a beta, so he gets away with it.

But now, he is so attracted to this young alpha that it drives him insane. He and Michael have been on the road together for almost a year. After he got out of prison for the failed robbery of the place that cashed checks, they had been traveling together, robbing small shops and liquor stores, then running away to the next destination. Michael never found out that he was an omega. They were with each other literally all the time. They ate, worked, and had fun together. They sometimes even slept on the same bed. And yet, Michael never found out, and Trevor never told him.

But sometimes, Michael looks at him in a way that makes his heart flutter. Sometimes, when Trevor was not paying attention, Michael would stare at him with soft eyes and a slight smile. When he looks back, Michael would immediately give him a grin or a wink. It makes him want to just go grab Michael and kiss him, and it makes him wonder if Michael has some feelings towards him as well.

Then, everything changed when Trevor got injured during a heist. They recently met a smart guy named Lester and they started working together. They have pulled a few big scores with Lester’s help, and they were confident enough to hit another bank when shit went down and Trevor got injured by a grenade. It was lucky that the driver was good and reliable enough to get them both out of there. They got to a hospital in a nearby town just in time. It was a very small town. The hospital was quite empty, and Trevor was the only one in the ward. The surgery was successful, and Trevor was out of danger, but he was still unconscious. The first few days were entirely normal. Michael would come to visit him every day to make sure he was okay.

Then, the suppressants started wearing out.

Michael has always felt a little unsettled when he was with Trevor, but he just dismissed it and never gave it much thought. Now he knows why. At first, it was just a slight bit of sweetness in the air in Trevor’s ward, and he thought it might come from some omega doctor or nurse that came in earlier. But then, the scent grew stronger. Michael knew that omegas weren’t all stereotypically weak and soft, but it really surprised him when he realized the scent was coming out of Trevor. And oh my god he smelled good. Trevor smelled like strawberry ice-cream with a lot of caramel and a hint of freshness that kind of resembles the aroma of lemon. At first, it was just the normal amount of light pleasant smell that made Michael’s heart swell, but then it became ridiculously strong. Michael started to feel afraid to even go into the ward, and every time he came out, he felt completely worn out. But it was too addictive, and Michael just couldn’t stop. He started craving for it and became obsessed with it, standing in front of Trevor and staring at him from dusk till dawn. He was a mess.

And that’s when Trevor wakes up.

Trevor takes a quick look at the room, then his eyes meet with Michael’s lustful gaze. He gives Michael a weak smile.

“How long did I pass out?” He asked softly, almost like a whisper.

“Almost two weeks.” Michael’s voice is so raspy and filled with lust. Trevor’s soft voice makes it even worse.

“Shit.” Trevor snorts lightly and shakes his head. “I must have been hurt pretty bad, huh?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael sounds angry and hurt.

“You never asked.”

“You were hiding it from me! Taking pills behind my back!”

“I wasn’t hiding it. And I would have told you if you asked.” Trevor’s voice is still soft and light. He then gives Michael a light smirk. “You need a minute, Mr. Alpha? Go get some fresh air. Drink some water.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t you wish.” Trevor’s voice starts coming out a bit more, dry and raspy from not speaking for too long.

“Oh. Oh I wish alright.” He takes a few steps forward to stand right beside Trevor, thick and heavy breaths going in and out of his nostrils. “I want to shove you against the wall and fuck you till you pass out again.”

“And that’s why I take suppressants.” Trevor looks away.

Michael sighs heavily and runs his palm over his face. “Why is it so strong? Your smell’s stronger than others’ in heat!”

“Maybe it’s because of all the suppressing. I’ve never let my scent out before.” Trevor pauses and smiles. “Or, maybe I’m just that sexy.”

Michael gives him a light chuckle. “Jesus Crist. If this is how you normally smell, I can’t even imagine how intense it will get when you’re in heat. I might just die right there.”

“Luckily, you’ll never find out.” 

Michael then shakes his head with a slight frown. “How? I mean we were together almost all the time. How are you not attracted to me?”

 _Oh, but I am._ “You know, us omegas don’t always just find the nearest alpha cock and shove it in our ass. We have tastes.” 

“And speaking of cock in ass, how have I never seen you do that?”

Trevor’s look immediately darkens. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Not now.”

Michael purses his lips and nods. He takes a few steps back and leans against the window. “How are you feeling? You feeling any pain?”

“A little. But I’m sure it’s nothing compared to how terrible you’re feeling.”

“Oh you have no idea how much you’re torturing me.”

“And you know you love it, you masochist.”

Michael just laughs and shakes his head.

“You know, if you wanna stop the torture, I have some suppressants in the bottom compartment of my bag.” Trevor says while giving him a warm smile.

“No. That shit ain’t good for you. I don’t want you to take it anymore.” Michael says with a slight frown.

“And let all the alpha cops in the area track me without an effort?” Trevor rolls his eyes. “Come on Mikey, it’s 1991 already, suppressants don’t kill people anymore.”

“You know it was meant for you to take only before the heat, not every fucking day!” Michael frowns with concern, then squints his eyes. “Why do you want to mask it so much? Why don’t you ever let it out?”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it,” Trevor says slowly, sounding annoyed and a bit angry.

Michael closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Get some rest, T. I’ll go tell the nurses.” And he walks out, feeling exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, having sex with a condom does not create a bond. A bond creates ONLY when the Alpha ejaculates inside the Omega without a condom (so that Michael can fuck around without worrying about stupid bonds). Biting, scratching, etc. do not create bonds.
> 
> I just really wanted to read some Trikey ABO fics and I only found one on this site, and Trikey are both alphas in that one. I just love the idea of Trevor having Michael's baby, so everything started from there.
> 
> English is my second language. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and for my poor writing skills. I hope you all can enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse says Trevor should be ready to leave the hospital in 3 more days. The next few days consist of the usual banter and Michael having to leave the room once in a while before he either passes out or loses his mind completely. He still refuses to give Trevor any suppressant despite the agony and Trevor’s begging.

Although still unbearably strong, Trevor’s scent has been becoming a little weaker over time. It’s good that they have enough money right now. Michael has decided that when Trevor leaves the hospital they would go on a vacation and see if Trevor’s hormones and pheromones can go back to normal. Trevor still hasn’t told him why he wouldn’t let the scent out, and Michael has decided not to ask, but he has a pretty good guess of what might have happened.

“Alright, cupcake! Where are we going?” Sitting in the car, Trevor asks when they finally leave the hospital.

“Somewhere nice and warm, baby!” Michael says cheerfully.

“Lester found us something new?” Trevor’s eyes light up instantly. He can’t wait to get back to work.

“No. We ain’t working. I’m taking you on a vacation. We’re going to Los Santos.” Michael looks at him with a grin.

Trevor frowns with confusion. “A vacation? Why?”

“So, as you said, we wouldn’t be tracked by the alpha cops when we go to work.”

Trevor rolls his eyes and sighs. “So you’re just gonna keep denying me suppressants, huh? Well, what about when I’m in heat?”

“I’ll help you with that. Don’t worry.” Michael says softly with a smirk.

Realizing what Michael just said, Trevor starts laughing frantically. Michael blushes while Trevor rocks back and forth laughing. Finally, the laughing stops, and Trevor starts panting while wiping off the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“So _this_ is why you wouldn’t give me suppressants! Oh Mikey, you wanna fuck me that bad?”

Michael blushes even harder. “No! Jesus Crist, I was joking!”

“Ah, just when I thought you actually care about my health.” Trevor shakes his head, then looks at Michael with a big naughty smirk. “If you really want us to fuck so much, why don’t you let me fuck you instead! I promise, I’ll be so gentle.” His voice goes low and seductive at the last sentence.

“What?! No way! NO FUCKING WAY! I’m a fucking alpha!” Michael shouts in terror, involuntarily clenching his butthole.

“So? I mean I have a nicely working penis and you do have a hole. I don’t see why not.” Trevor shrugs and looks at Michael mischievously. 

“No! No fucking way!” Michael’s still in shock.

“Well I ain’t letting you fuck me unless I get to fuck you first. Your choice cupcake.” Trevor smiles and leans against the window, apparently in good mood.

They drive for two days with the usual chatters, which now include the argument of who should be on top. Neither would concede to the other. They arrive in Los Santos in the afternoon. Michael checks them into a hotel. It is not a fancy hotel, but it’s better and way cleaner than the trashy motels they usually stay in. When they ask for a twin room, the receptionist appears surprised but makes no comment. They go into the room and put their bags on the floor. Trevor sits at the end of the bed and leans on one hand. Michael opens the window so he won’t die later from Trevor’s smell.

“I think the receptionist girl knows I’m an omega.”

“Yeah she clearly thought we were a couple. She must have smelled you.” Michael walks back and leans against the counter, facing Trevor.

“God I fucking hate this! Just give me the fucking suppressants already!” Trevor shouts and purses his lips and pounds his fist into the mattress.

“That shit’s gonna mess up your body! It already did! We are trying to make the situation better, not worse! You ain’t getting suppressants, not on my watch.” Michael says firmly with concern.

“I hate you.” Trevor crosses his arms and pouts, looking exactly like a five-year-old.

Michael looks at Trevor softly with a smile. They stay like this for a moment.

“You know, the girl wouldn’t be entirely wrong if we have sex together.” Here comes the daily argument.

“Not gonna happen unless you let me fuck _you_.” Trevor says nonchalantly and rolls his eyes, expecting a no. They have had this argument a million times.

“Actually… Now that I’m thinking about it…” Michael squints his eyes and smirks.

Trevor looks up at Michael in shock, eyes widened.

“You have a point, you know. You do have a working dick, so why not. Who knows, I might even like it.” Michael says softly, taking a few steps forward to stand right in front of Trevor.

Trevor just stares.

Michael grabs Trevor chin, tracing the pad of his thumb on his lips. “What, don’t mean what you said? Don’t have the courage to…”

Trevor snatches Michael’s collar and shuts him up with his own lips, pulling himself up to stand. He pushes Michael backward and presses him against the counter while frantically biting and sucking Michael's lower lip. Michael opens his mouth, and Trevor presses his tongue inside immediately to meet Michael’s. Michael tastes like dark chocolate mixed with smoke and gasoline. It’s the exact scent he smells when he gets close to Michael, and now he finally gets to taste it. It turns Trevor on so much, so he presses even harder, devouring him. Michael slides his hands under Trevor’s shirt and moves them up and down on his back. He kisses back with the same passion, relishing the familiar taste of sweet strawberry ice cream. 

Michael pulls back just before he passes out from suffocation. Trevor pushes his lips down on Michael’s neck as Michael tries to regain his breath. Michael moves his hands down to unbuckle Trevor’s belt, then slides under his underwear and grabs his butt, fingers dipping in. He swipes the tip of his index finger over the butthole, hums breathily when feeling the sticky moisture oozing out. Trevor lets out a high-pitched moan and rolls his hip against Michael’s hardening cock.

“God, you’re so wet, T. You sure you don’t want me to fuck you instead?” Michael groans, pronouncing the words the best he can with Trevor’s hot breaths brushing the side of his neck and with his sweet scent all over him. He is using all the self-control to not press Trevor down and fuck him right there.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m fucking you today. End of discussion.” Trevor growls and bites on Michael’s pulse, getting a hiss in return.

Trevor grabs Michael by the waist to turn them both around and pushes Michael down on the bed. He reaches out to his bag and pulls out a half bottle of lube and a condom, while Michael starts taking off his clothes. He throws them onto the bed, then craws on top of Michael who is now lying in the center with nothing but his underwear, looking a bit nervous.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’ll like it. I promise.” Trevor says, caressing Michael’s cheek and kissing him softly on his lips. Then he kisses all the way down his chin, his neck, his collarbone, then finally rests his lips on the left nipple. He sucks lightly, brushing his teeth against the little red nub, moving his right hand to pinch and pull at the other. 

Michael moans softly, the nerve he felt earlier replaced by arousal. He pants and feels his cock painfully restrained by his underwear.

After both nipples are successfully hardened, Trevor starts planting kisses down the treasure trail while hooking his fingers on to the waistband of Michael’s underwear and pulling them down. Michael sighs in relief. 

“Hmm. Has anyone ever told you how good you taste, Mikey?” Trevor glances up at Michael and licks his lips, voice dry and lustful. He traces his finger along the young alpha’s full erection, hovering his opened mouth over the tip and lets out a hot breath. Michael trembles at the sensation, gripping the sheets even tighter, struggling against his animalistic instincts in order to keep himself in place.

“No. I… I normally don’t let people taste me when… when I fuck them.” Michael moans with rough heavy breaths.

“Huh. So, this big sexy chocolate bar is all mine then.” Trevor hums with a smirk. He then grabs Michael’s inner thighs and pushes them up before moving his hands down to spread the butt cheeks. He wants to taste Michael, every last bit of him. 

“Fuck! Ahh!” Michael gasps when he felt Trevor’s tongue pressing against his hole. His ignored cock twitching painfully. Trevor seems to have noticed that as he moves one hand from the butt cheek to the base of Michael’s cock, pumping while the lips and tongue keep working on the little hole. He sucks and licks until it was soaked. He then presses on it to loosen it up just a bit more, and pushed his tongue into it.

Michael grunts and shuts his eyes. His mind goes blank as he involuntarily pushes his hip up into Trevor’s fist. Precum starts dripping out. 

“Come on, T. I don’t think I can hold it for long if you keep going like this.” Michael says breathlessly, trying not to look at the scene down below so he doesn’t come right there.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it, Mikey. You taste too fucking good.” Trevor mutters in a fake innocent way. He finally sits up and pulls off his own underwear, revealing the swollen cock.

“My God. This is pretty big for an omega for sure.” Michael says in a way so silly that it makes Trevor chuckle.

“Eager, huh porkchop? Well, we gotta loosen you up first. Don’t wanna hurt ya, do we?” Trevor says while swiping his fingertip across the little hole and grabbing the lube on his side. He pours it generously onto his fingers and presses one of them inside.

Michael groans roughly, shivering at the discomfort. He shrinks his shoulders, eyebrows knitting in a frown. Seeing the reaction, Trevor pulls himself up and gives him a gentle kiss, then moves his lips to the earlobe and starts whispering encouraging words to help him relax. Michael’s clenched muscles finally start loosening up. Trevor gives Michael a rewarding kiss, then smiles against Michael’s lips and pushes another one in. This time, with a relaxed sphincter, Michael gets used to it much quicker. Trevor starts stretching the hole and Michael rocks his hips to cooperate. Trevor lets the third one in, and Michael adapts extremely well this time with only a slight frown. Trevor thrusts the fingers a few times, then leans next to Michael’s ear, kissing the earlobe.

“You ready, Mikey?” He says lovingly. The sweet voice travels to Michael’s ear and lingers in his head. All Michael can do is nod.

Trevor smiles and kisses Michael one more time. He then grabs his own cock and pumps it a few times before putting on the condom. He pours some more lube onto his cock, then kneels back against Michael’s thigh with the tip of the cock against the entrance. He wants to take it slow. He wants to make Michael’s first time sweet and memorable.

Trevor leans forward and touches Michael’s nose with his own, pushing into him. He moans as he feels the tightness all around him, and Michael groans in response as he tenses up slightly against the intrusion. Trevor stops and lets out a shaky breath, sensing Michael beginning to relax around him. Michael looks into Trevor’s beautiful brown eyes and smiles. 

“Come on, keep going.” Michael whispers, moans as he grabs Trevor’s ass and shoves it all the way in. And Trevor just lost it. He bites on Michael’s lips when he pulls out a bit, then pushes right into the prostate. 

“Shit, T!” Michael gasps, throwing his head back. Trevor pushes in again at the same spot, and Michael gasps and twitches.

He then reaches over to hold Michael’s leaking alpha cock. Feeling the knot slowly growing under his palm, he gives it a light squeeze and Michael’s breath hitches. He finally picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Michael, occasionally pounding into the sweet spot. His hand pumping Michael’s cock with the same rhythm, his palm smearing precum all over it.

“Yes… My god yes… Fuck…” Michael moans breathlessly.

“Say my name Mikey.” Trevor whispers, hot breath against Michael’s neck. He starts going even faster, pounding hard on the prostate.

“Trevor! Ah! Right there! Ah!” Michael seems to have lost all control, squirming and crying out. Trevor feels the knot fully swollen and knows that he’s close.

“You gonna come, Mikey? Come for me.” Trevor encourages, squeezing the knot.

“Ah! Trevor!” And Michael comes right there. He closes his eyes and slightly opens his mouth, waves of pleasure rushing through him as streams of cum bursts out and lands on his stomach. Trevor holds him through it, feeling close as well. He trusts in and out a few times more, and comes along with Michael. 

“Umm Mikey…” Trevor moans, his body shaking.

They finish at around the same time. Trevor throws the condom away and lies face down on Michael’s chest, sniffing and purring and planting tiny kisses in contentment. Michael looks at him affectionately, running his hand through Trevor’s sweat-soaked hair and takes a deep breath. Trevor now smells less sweet. It’s the same strawberry ice cream but cleaner, fresher, brighter. It hits Michael more straightforwardly like a breath of fresh air. Trevor props himself up on his elbow and they start kissing again, lips and tongues tangling.

“My God. Who would have thought that being fucked by an omega was going to be the best sex I’ve ever had.” Michael says as their lips part, nose nearly touching. He smiles and shakes his head.

Trevor leans back and gives him a light punch on the chest. He tries to scoff but it was too lovingly. Michael just chuckles.

“Asshole.” Trevor smiles and rolls his eyes. He scoots up to Michael’s side, holding him with arms around his waist and leans his head on his shoulder. Michael rests his arm against Trevor’s side.

They stay like that for a while, peacefully in silence. Just as Michael starts dozing off, he heard Trevor’s light voice.

“I went to a birthday party when I was thirteen.” He says calmly. Michael just listens. “It was the kid of my mom’s… well… friend. Kid’s name’s Eric, eight years old. Nice boy, I actually liked him. Anyways, they had a clown over, had his stupid little show and was leaving. I was going to leave as well. I lived pretty far away in a trailer with my mom back then, so it was kind of a long walk. I had to walk through the woods.”

He pauses and looks up at Michael. Michael looks back softly. Trevor snuggles up closer to Michael and smiles. He continues.

“He fucked me. The clown. In the woods. I was too young and didn’t really know what it meant to be an omega. I didn’t know what people really think of me, my scent. The clown just came out of nowhere and held me from behind. He said I smelled… delicious. Like candy. He said it’s been too long since he fucked a cute omega like me. He said it was my purpose in this world as a delicious little omega to satisfy alphas like him.”

Trevor lets out a few bitter laughs and closes his eyes.

“Afterwards I ran home. I didn’t know what to do. I was… confused. I wanted to talk to someone. I had to tell someone. I needed someone to help me make sense of this.

“So when my mom came back, I told her. She was so angry and so ashamed of it. She… she cried. Then she took a slipper and started beating me with it. It was the only time she ever beat me. My daddy used to beat me a lot, but not my mom. She would even protect me from my daddy sometimes. But she beat me that day. Then she told me that I should be ashamed of myself. This is what I get for being an omega. I’m nothing but a sex toy and a maternity machine. I’m a useless shit. And she was right. Of course she was. She was always right.

“She then gave me suppressants. It really worked, you know. No one could tell I was an omega anymore. People started assuming I was a beta. A lot of them even thought I was an alpha. Not even alphas could tell. You didn’t find out for a year.”

Michael feels like his heart is breaking. He holds Trevor tighter and kisses him on the forehead.

“It’s not true. Any of it. They are wrong. T, Listen. You are more capable than anyone I’ve ever met. So what you’re an omega, you’re more capable than all those garbage alphas. You’re my brother, my partner, someone I trust with my life. You’re _not_ a sex toy and you’re not useless.” Michael looks at him sincerely with concern. Trevor rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Yeah. Like you didn’t instantly want to fuck me the second you smelled my scent.”

“Actually, that’s not entirely true.” Michael smiles as he saw Trevor rolling his eyes again. “I always had feelings for you, T, long before I knew you were an omega. Ture, I'm attracted to you even more after knowing it, but it’s definitely not just because you’re an omega.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s true. I just… I never acted on it because I thought you were an alpha. I thought you wouldn’t like it.” Michael exhales resignedly. “I've always been in love with you, T. Not because you’re an omega, but because you’re Trevor.”

Trevor suddenly looks at him in disbelief. Did he seriously just say that?!

“I love you, Trevor.” Michael looks into Trevor’s eyes affectionately. He lifts Trevor’s chin up and gives him a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut! I tried to make it cute and sweet, and it would be a little different when Michael tops. 
> 
> I know the part about Trevor's past is super sad. I promise it's gonna be all sunshine and rainbows in future chapters. This fic is all fluff.
> 
> Thank you guys for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm…” Trevor kisses back, but when he pulls away, there is a slight frown on his face and Michael feels like his heart just dropped into his stomach. Was it too early? Was it too much?

“It’s okay, T. You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel.” Michael wants to strangle himself now. He just realized that he was being a selfish asshole and it was a really bad time to confess. Trevor just poured his heart out to him and he somehow made it about himself?

“No. I mean it’s not like I don’t have feelings for you, it’s just that…” Trevor sighs in frustration. He looks down but hugs Michael a little tighter. “I don’t want to say it after you just said it. It feels like I’m just repeating your words you know? It makes it… I don’t know… less special. I always thought I’d be the first to say it.”

Michael now feels like his heart is beating so fast it might jump out of his chest. “Are you saying you love me too?”

“Hey I never said that!” Trevor hisses and pinches Michael’s waist.

“Sure. Sure.” 

Trevor pushes himself away and turns over, pulling all the sheets to his side. 

“I hate you.” Trevor says and closes his eyes. Michael looks at his pouted lips and feels like his heart is melting over how cute Trevor looks right now. He lies down next to him and pulls him into his arms, giving the back of his ear a gentle kiss.

“Love ya.”

“Fuck off.” Trevor grumbles but smiles while moving himself closer into Michael’s embrace. Michael holds him tighter and they fell nicely asleep.

A week has quickly passed, and days went by in a blur. Michael would force Trevor to go to movies with him, but neither could focus on the movies as they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Michael tried to actually watch those movies the first few times, but soon gave up when he realized Trevor would sneak his hand into his pants every time he became a little engaged in the movie. Trevor, on the other hand, kept dragging Michael to the golf court and crushed him in every game while bragging about how he was the Canadian under 18 champion. When they got a little bored, they would jack a car right in front of the police station, then the passenger would give the driver a blow job after they lose the cops. They walked on the street holding hands, and sometimes an alpha would hungrily stare at Trevor when they passed by. Trevor got extremely angry at those looks at first, and Michael would hold him in his arms to calm him down before Trevor could twist their heads off, then glare back or threaten them off. Overtime Trevor became more used to those looks, and would sometimes give those alphas a flirty smile just to get Michael jealous and then kiss him in the middle of the street. They kissed and touched and sucked each other off during the week, they held each other to sleep every night, but never really fucked again. 

Trevor wakes up in Michael’s arm again in the morning, facing the man who is still snoring with his mouth slightly open. Trevor starts admiring Michael’s features, how his eyelashes cover his eyes, how his cheeks are a little red from sleep, how his lips move with each inhales and exhales. He leans in and bites Michael’s lower lip, causing Michael to frown and moan. Trevor then licks the tip of Michael’s tongue resting against his teeth. Michael closes his mouth and finally opens his eyes.

“Morning, sugar tits.” Trevor whispers against Michael’s lips.

Michael closes his eyes again and tries to turn over, but Trevor quickly straddles his thighs and pushes him down on his back. 

“Wake up you lazy ass!” Trevor said pinching Michael’s cheek. Michael tries to shake his hand off but Trevor would not let go. 

“Mmm… You’re hurting me.”

“Then wake up!”

Michael finally complies, pushing himself up and leans back on the headboard. He pulls Trevor closer, foreheads touching.

“What do you want to do today?”

“You promised me you would go to flight school.”

“Today?”

“Um-hum. So I can mock and humiliate you next time you try to fly a plane, yelling at you about what a stupid idiot you are.” Trevor smiles and bites the tip of Michael’s nose.

“Hmm. Can’t wait.” Michael moves his hand to the back of Trevor’s neck and pulls himself up for a gentle kiss. They are both drawn into it, lips tangled.

Trevor suddenly freezes, eyes filled with terror. He pushes Michael away and jumps out of bed. Michael looks up confused, noticing Trevor’s cheeks have turned red. Trevor stares right into Michael’s eyes, sweat coming out of his forehead.

Then Michael smells it, and his mind goes blind right away. It was less of a smell and more of a stimulant that shoots right into his head and his groin. He becomes rock hard in a second.

“Shit.” Trevor closes his eyes and tries to control his breath. His whole body is turning into water. He leans on the wall for support, but couldn’t help the moan when his butt touched the cool surface.

“I’ll leave. I’ll try to get you some suppressants.” Michael forces the words out of his mouth with the last bit of rationality he could manage. He clenches his fist so tight that the fingernails sink into his palm, and bits his lower lip so hard that he tastes blood. He forces himself out of bed and starts putting on his shirt. Trevor slowly walks up to him and Michael wanted to move away but couldn’t. He grabs Michael’s wrist and looks at him with misty eyes.

“No. Stay.” Trevor’s voice has become so fragile and he sounds so desperate. Michael feels a tiny orgasm in his brain upon hearing that voice, but still managed to gather a tiny bit of logic. He tells himself that he loves Trevor and will never force him into doing anything he doesn’t want to.

“I can’t take advantage of you in this state. You are not thinking clearly.” He breathes the words out with his last bit of strength. He is seriously going to pass out if he doesn’t get out of this room right now.

“No! I want this, Michael. I love you. Don’t leave. Help me. Please help me.” Trevor sounds like he is about to cry. He pulls Michael’s half-opened shirt and starts kissing and biting his neck, one hand moves down to grip Michael’s cock.

Michael has finally lost all rationality. He lifts Trevor up and Trevor moans at his touch, putting his legs around his waist immediately. He kisses him passionately, then puts Trevor on the mattress and pulls down his underwear. 

“Condom.” Trevor pushes Michael away before he starts climbing up the bed. Michael nods and takes one out from the back pocket of his pants lying next to bed.

He pulls down his own underwear and puts the condom on the already dripping cock, Trevor pulls him up to bed. Michael groans when he lifts Trevor’s legs up and sees that soft little hole breathing and dripping eagerly, but stops and starts hesitating just before he enters.

“Come on! What are you doing!” Trevor squirms against the sheet. The heat is killing him.

“Are you sure you want this? I don’t wanna…”

“Yeah yeah just fuck me already!” Trevor lifts his hips up to meet the tip of Michael’s cock. He lets out a satisfied moan at the touch. Michael finally pushes in and Trevor screams over the pleasure he felt. He has never felt this much pleasure before, not even when he was on speed. They fit perfectly together, the friction of Michael’s movement against his soft walls sends waves and waves of continuous pleasure into his head. His bottom becomes wetter and wetter. He starts moaning uncontrollably.

“Ahh!! Michael!! Yes!!! Yes!!!”

Michael tugs slowly at Trevor’s front, and moans at the warm and wet walls holding him in perfectly. It was the best he has ever felt. He starts picking up the pace, pushing a little bit deeper each time. The way those walls sucks him in and pushes him out makes him feel like heaven. Just when he’s about to push the whole thing in, he finds the gap he was looking for. Luckily, it is already open. He smiles and pushes into it.

“Ah!!! Ahhh!!!” Trevor gasps and screams from his head, hands gripping onto the sheets so tight his knuckles have become white. Michael has never heard Trevor make this kind of sound. Trevor’s front is now starting to leak as well. He lets go of Trevor’s front and lowers down to kiss him, slowly backing out. Trevor grabs his neck and pulls him down, trying to kiss him back before regaining his breath. 

“Again. Right there. Do it again.” Trevor breathes out against Michael’s mouth. Michael replies with a smile and positions himself. He thrusts right into the gap this time.

“Yes! Ah! Ah!” Trevor feels like he is about to pass out. The wave of pleasure is blowing up in his head. He starts gasping convulsively and forgets how to actually breathe.

Michael now keeps the tip of himself in the gap and starts grinding against it. Trevor starts whimpering and shaking under him. His knot has started to grow, he knows he’s close. 

He pulls out and slams into the gap one last time, the knot is now swollen just enough to block its way out. Waves of pleasure now wash through Michael. Trevor would have been pregnant now if it wasn’t for the condom. 

Trevor is now unconsciously shaking, mouth open. He is covered by liquids dripping down to the already wet sheet. Michael gently pulls out when the knot shrinks down and throws away the condom. He pulls Trevor into his arms and calls his names softly. With Michael holding and calling him, he slowly comes back down to earth. 

“Breathe, baby. That’s right.” With Michael’s encouragement, Trevor finally was able to regain his human functions. He slightly opens his eyes after Michael kisses his eyelids, and drowns himself into those beautiful blue eyes looking at him softly.

“You are the most amazing thing in the universe.” Michael whispers and smiles. 

Trevor smiles back before mouthing “I love you” and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I finished this chapter a long while ago but had to edit this chapter several times because I kept having more ideas I wanted to add. Then I decided to keep it relatively short and maybe post those other ideas separately. Thank you so much for all the support!!!


End file.
